


Еще одно дело

by Cornelia



Series: Написано для ФБ-2012 [9]
Category: Inception (2010), The X-Files
Genre: Gen, альтернативная концовка фильма, смерть персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трагические смерти пассажиров рейса Сидней-Лос Анжелес вызывают интерес ФБР. Альтернативная концовка фильма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще одно дело

Кроме замдиректора ФБР в кабинете агента Доггета встретила еще и затянутая в строгий темный костюм молодая женщина. Лет на пять младше Доггета, шатенка и достаточно хорошенькая, чтобы скрасить унылое утро.  
– Агент Доггет, – замдиректора кивком обозначил приветствие, – это агент Севьер из нашего отделения в Лос-Анжелесе. У нее есть дело для Секретных материалов.  
Агент Доггет, уже почти десять лет возглавлявший отдел, регулярно слышал эту фразу, и в девяти случаях из десяти речь шла о пустышке. Ну, по крайней мере, у агента Севьер были красивые глаза и приятный голос.  
– Вы, вероятно, слышали о смерти Мориса Фишера? – спросила она, протягивая Доггету газету, лежавшую у ее локтя на объемистой папке.  
Доггет скользнул взглядом по заголовку на развороте «Наследник энергетической империи сошел с ума от горя после смерти отца».  
– Это случилось пару недель назад, верно?  
– Да, его сын Роберт летел на похороны из Сиднея. В Лос-Анжелесе его сняли с самолета совершенно невменяемым.  
– Грустная история… А как это касается нашего отдела?  
– Кое о чем прессу вынудили молчать. Не только Фишер-младший отправился в психиатрическую больницу прямо с самолета. Семь человек были госпитализированы. Весь бизнес-класс.  
– Гм. Отравляющие вещества? Быстро развивающаяся инфекция?  
– Похоже, ничего. В карантине их не держали.  
– И что, у всех были одинаковые симптомы?  
– Диагнозы были поставлены разные. Но дальнейшее развитие событий... – агент Севьер приподняла пока еще закрытую папку. – К тому же там собралась довольно странная компания. Вот смотрите.  
Она вынула из папки и положила перед Доггетом фотографию. Он обратил внимание, что Севьер левша, а еще у нее очень изящная узкая ладонь и нет обручального кольца.  
– Доминик Кобб, гражданин США. Два года находится под следствием по обвинению в убийстве жены. Чем занимался эти два года – неизвестно. Сразу с самолета все пострадавшие были госпитализированы в психиатрическое отделение окружной больницы Лос-Анжелеса. В первый же вечер Кобб сумел сбежать из своей палаты, добыть несколько шприцов с адреналином и проникнуть в палату другого пассажира рейса. Кобб ввел ему смертельную дозу, после чего сам выбросился в окно. Служба безопасности клиники до сих пор не разобралась, как ему это удалось.  
– А кто этот второй пассажир?  
Севьер улыбнулась Доггету, как будто благодаря его за то, что он внимательно слушает.  
– Некий мистер Сайто. Крупный японский бизнесмен. Владелец энергетической корпорации «Проклус Глобал».  
– Энергетической? Конкурент «Фишер Морроу»?  
Окажется ли это все странным совпадением или, в самом деле, секретными материалами – но Доггету захотелось проявить заинтересованность делом симпатичной агента Севьер.  
– Вероятно.  
– Его диагноз?  
– Кататония.  
– А каков диагноз Фишера?  
– Шизофрения, бред воздействия, синдром Кандинского-Клерамбо. Он единственный оставшийся в живых.  
– Что произошло с остальными?  
– После гибели Кобба и Сайто их перевели в специальную клинику, что интересно, пользующуюся особым вниманием военного министерства.  
Вот и причина, почему руководство хочет, чтобы Доггет взял это дело. Вечные дрязги между Бюро и Пентагоном. Расследования иногда устраиваются просто, чтобы помотать военным нервы.  
Севьер положила перед Доггетом еще несколько досье.  
– Юсуф Мифсуд, гражданин Кении. В 2002 году привлекался за провоз на территорию США запрещенных веществ. Диагноз, как и у Сайто, кататонический ступор. Через пять дней умер, захлебнувшись собственной рвотой.  
Севьер невольно поморщилась, Доггет сочувственно покачал головой, ожидая, когда она продолжит.  
Рядом с фотографиями Кобба, Сайто и Юсуфа на стол легла фотография молодого мужчины лет тридцати, с узким, красиво очерченным ртом и темными глазами.  
– Артур Эглин, американец, пять лет назад ушел в отставку из десантных войск США. Дальнейший род занятий неизвестен. Предполагаемый диагноз – острая паранойя. Однако такие пациенты редко делают то, что сделал он.  
На столе появилась еще одна фотография – человек в больничной одежде скорчился в углу палаты, прижимаясь боком к белой, измазанной красным стене. Кровь была повсюду – растеклась лужицей по полу, пропитала зеленую пижаму. Запрокинутое иссиня-бледное лицо тоже было запачкано, особенно вокруг рта.  
– Пытался уморить себя голодом, а когда его начали кормить насильно, дождался, когда за ним недостаточно внимательно следили, и перегрыз себе вены.  
На этот раз поморщился уже Доггет. Он быстрее перевел взгляд на следующую фотографию. Мужчине, изображенному на ней, было лет тридцать пять, может, сорок. Сестра Доггета говорила обычно о таких лицах «порочные», произнося это слово с особым, мечтательным придыханием. Севьер продолжала излагать факты.  
– На рейс был зарегистрирован по британскому паспорту, выданному на имя Тома Джонса. Действительно, гражданин Великобритании, но настоящее его имя Ричард Имс. Под этим и еще несколькими другими именами находится, то есть находился, в розыске в пяти европейских странах, а также в Штатах и Аргентине. Британцы очень хотели получить его назад, но не успели. Предпринял три попытки к бегству. Четвертая удалась. Он взломал замок своей палаты с помощью украденной у медсестры булавки, положил нескольких охранников – и все это для того, чтобы бросится под скорый поезд в полутора километрах от клиники.  
Фотографий к радости Доггета не последовало.  
– И последняя. Ариадна Лоэн, канадка. Студентка Сорбонны. Родственники добились ее перевода в клинику в Мон-Реале. Во время перевозки ей удалось сбежать. Бросилась с крыши высотного здания.  
И тоже, слава богу, никаких фотографий. Доггет, конечно, много повидал, но к таким вещам никогда до конца не привыкнешь.  
– Как видите, агент Доггет, – резюмировала Севьер. – В этой истории очень много вопросов.  
– Очень интересное дело, вы правы, – Доггет улыбнулся ей со всей искренностью, на какую был способен.  
– Не менее интересно, – со значением произнес замдиректора, – почему военные взяли все под строгий контроль.  
Агент Доггет не обладал фанатизмом агента Малдера – своего предшественника и создателя отдела. Доггет, в сущности, был простым честным детективом и к зловещим загадочным явлениям относился так же, как его коллеги относятся к мошенникам или террористам. Паранормальные явления давно уже утратили для него романтический флер.  
– Хорошо, сэр, – он взглянул на замдиректора, потом на агента Севьер, – мы этим займемся.  
Пододвинув к себе папки, он сложил фотографии в аккуратную стопку. Это и в самом деле похоже на секретные материалы. Просто еще одно дело.   
И, кстати, почему бы не пригласить симпатичного агента Севьер на чашку кофе, или – еще лучше – на ланч. Пусть поделится своими соображениями. И хорошо, что у нее нет обручального кольца.


End file.
